


Esprit d'équipe

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esprit d'équipe

**Esprit d'équipe**

**Thème Etude de la FA**

**Photographie d'une soirée mousse**

 

« Prends-ça, enfoiré ! »

Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke pour le badigeonner de mousse dans tous les sens. Profitant de l’aubaine, Sakura se mit à les savonner tous les deux énergiquement.

« On est occupés, là, Sakura !

-          Justement !

-          Sasuke, sus à l’ennemie ! »

Ils formèrent et défirent des alliances à deux contre un plusieurs fois, s’amusant comme des gosses en pataugeant dans la mousse, sous le regard désabusé de leur sensei.

Kakashi jugea qu’il était plus prudent de les laisser seuls, quand ils commencèrent à s’embrasser et que les caresses devinrent plus lascives. Il ne pensait pas à ce genre d’esprit d’équipe quand il avait voulu le leur inculquer !

Sakura chassa la mousse des lèvres de Sasuke avant d’y apposer les siennes.

« Tu en as encore sur la bouche, s’en offusqua l’Uchiha. Naruto, non ! Ne me touche pas, comme ça !

-          Si on prenait une douche tous les trois, chéri !

-          Crétin ! »

Enlever la mousse collante et épaisse permettait de profiter amplement du corps des autres et de leurs caresses. Glisser leurs mains sur le sexe de ses amants après autant d’excitation était tout simplement exquis.

Ils devraient faire plus souvent ce genre d’entraînement.

 

Drabbles de l'arbre à drakys sur DW :

#### Naruto - Shikamaru/Temari - NC-17

Ils se figèrent, l'oreille tendue.  
Un bruit de verre brisé.  
Shikamaru priait pour que ce ne soit pas un des frères de Temari. Il avait en horreur et le sable et les marionnettes.  
"Reste concentré sur ce que l'on fait", râla Temari le sentant perdre de son érection.  
Elle l'embrassa, recommença des caresses pour le détendre et marmonna que son chat faisait vraiment des grosses bêtises.  
Rassuré, Shikamaru n'écarta pas totalement la possibilité d'un frère surprotecteur présent non loin, mais ne négligea pas pour autant Temari. En se positionnant ainsi, il aurait le temps de se protéger et elle aussi.  
"Arrête avec tes acrobaties."

#### Naruto - Sasuke/Naruto et Sakura - PG-13

"Désolé d'avoir dû t'utiliser comme appât..."  
Sasuke ouvrit sa bouche d'indignation, mais la referma aussitôt pour fusiller Naruto du regard.  
Un Uchiha avait toujours sa petite fierté. Se retrouver au même rang qu'un vers de terre au bout d'une canne à pêche n'allait pas l'air d'enthousiasmer le dernier représentant du clan. Dernier porteur du sharingan, attraction à lui tout seul, avec une tonne d'ennemis et de rivaux à son actif.  
"Il faut bien comprendre que tu es..."  
Naruto avait peur de s'enfoncer tout seul. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Sakura. Peine perdue.  
"...Tu es une cible attractive."

#### Naruto - Asuma et ses élèves - PG-13

Ils passent à la chanson et s'attaquent directement au bon goût.  
Asuma ne pensait pas que ses élèves s'amuseraient autant après leur première mission de rang A accomplie avec succès.  
Ils débordaient d'énergie malgré la fatigue, épuisant leurs dernières réserves en danses et en chants.  
Ils avaient risqué leurs vies comme d'habitude. Seulement, leurs adversaires avaient été plus coriaces et les dangers plus nombreux et plus perfides.  
Asuma avait été très attentif aux réactions de chacun de ses précieux élèves. Il ne relâchait véritablement la pression qu'en les voyant heureux et joyeux d'être de retour chez eux.


End file.
